


Do Werewolves Mingle?

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is an unmated alpha werewolf.  His father puts his foot down and makes him go to a gathering of packs to find a mate.Day 27 Prompt: Creature





	Do Werewolves Mingle?

Dean was leaning up against the wall just watching everyone else mingle and have a good time. Yes Dean was one of the top alphas in his wolf pack but he got there because of his strength and not his social skills. This party happened every year and Dean usually managed to get out of it. All the wolf packs of North America would send their unmated to this gathering in hopes they would secure a mate and booster relations between the different packs.

Dean was 34 years old and hadn’t found him an omega. His father who was their pack alpha had about had it with his excuses. “Boy if you come back without a mate so help me I’ll arrange a mating. You won’t like that one bit. Trust me.” His father John had said looking at him like he’d like to whip him.

Dean was jealous of his brother. Sam had found his mate when he was 21 years old. He and Jess already had two thriving pups. Dean was still the loser, hiding in the shadows and wishing he was anywhere else. Sure Dean had had a few dalliances but he had never felt the want to bond with anyone ever. He was not even sure he ever would.

Dean is starting to feel like a creeper just leaning up against the wall sipping on a beer watching everyone. He pushes off and starts towards the group closest to him. It is a group of omegas from Washington State. He walks up and tries to put on his most welcoming smile, “Hi my name is Dean.”

“Well take a look at you green eyed stud.” Says a short male omega with eyes like whiskey.

“Gabriel, manners!” says a male omega that Dean hadn’t noticed before. He is tall, hell he is almost as tall as Dean. Then Dean looks into the most piercing set of blue eyes and he knows he is totally fucked. “My name is Castiel but most call me Cas.” Blue eyes says and Dean loves Cas’ deep voice. “The rude one here is my older brother Gabriel and this is my cousin Uriel.” Cas says indicating another male omega Dean doesn’t even look at because he only has eyes for Cas.

“You’re gorgeous.” Dean blurts out and immediately blushes. 

Cas blushes prettily too, “Well thank you Dean. You’re rather handsome yourself.”

“Would you walk with me?” Dean says holding out his hand.

“Sure.” Cas says taking Dean hand. Electricity immediately sparks between them. 

Dean takes Cas on a walk of his family’s gardens. He finds out that Cas is a bookworm and likes to keep beehives. “I make my own honey and I love giving it as gifts. I have been chattering away about myself too much. Tell me about you, Dean.”

“I could listen to you talk all night. I’m boring Cas. I am my packs defense and offensive instructor. I also work for my uncle Bobby as a mechanic.” Dean is starting to feel like Cas might be out of his league. He is not smart like his brother Sam.

“Do you just teach the alphas?” Cas inquires.

“Nope, I teach mixed classes. Omegas are taught to fight and defend themselves as well. One of the most accomplished in fighting in out pack is an omega. Her name is Jo and she has handed my ass to me on occasion.” Dean smiles when he thinks about the time Jo knocked him to the floor and put her foot on his throat. He never let his guard down around an omega after that. It was one of the most valuable lessons he ever learned.

“I wish our pack was like that. Gabriel and I have taught ourselves a few things in secret but we’d be punished if our alpha mother ever found out.” Cas looked sad.

“Naomi right? She is a real piece of work if you don’t mind me saying.” Dean’s father had heated words with her not too long ago about omega rights.

“I can’t wait to get out from under her thumb. It was my whole motivation for coming here. I am not big on public gatherings. My people skills are rusty.” Cas smiles at Dean and tries to suppress a laugh.

“I think your people skills are perfect Cas. You have me completely enthralled.” Dean means it too. He has never felt the urges he is feeling now. “May I scent you Cas?”

“Yes.” Cas says exposing his neck to the alpha.

Dean slowly leans in takes in a breath from where Cas’ neck meets his shoulder. He smells citrus, flowers and sunshine. Cas smells like a bright summer’s day. Before Dean realizes it he is rubbing his cheek in Cas’ neck and scent marking him. “Oh shit! I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Dean worries he has already majorly fucked up.

“It’s okay. May I scent you?” Dean nods and gives Cas the same curtesy that he was given. Next thing he knows Cas is rubbing his cheek on his neck and practically crawling in his lap. “Alpha. You smell like old books, whiskey and home.”

“Omega.” Is all Dean’s short circuited brain will allow him to say.

“Dean I think we need to approach the elders. My wolf recognizes you as its true mate.” Cas says before nuzzling into Dean neck.

“Yes, now.” Dean says scooping the omega up in his arms with little effort.

Dean finds his father talking to none other than Naomi Novak, alpha mother of Cas. Dean bows before them still holding Cas in his arms.

“Has my son actually found himself a mate?” John says looking a Dean incredulously.

“Yes father.” Dean says meeting his alpha fathers gaze. “Our wolves recognize each other as true mates.”

“Naomi do you agree to my son’s union to yours?” John asks.

“Wholeheartedly.” Naomi says.

“I give my permission as well. Do you wish to mate publically or privately?” John asks.

Mating publically is still done but Dean thinks it is distasteful. Dean leans down and whispers in Cas ear. “How about we announce our union and then retreat somewhere private?” Dean asks his soon to be mate.

“Yes Dean. I agree.” Cas is just happy his alpha values his opinion.

“We will announce and then we will retire in private to bond.” Dean tells his father.

“So be it.” John says gesturing to the room.

Dean puts Cas down on his feet but keeps his arm around him. “Attention!” Dean yells out in his best alpha command voice. “I am announcing that I Dean Winchester am taking as my mate Castiel Novak.”

“Way to go Cassie!” Gabriel yells out. Everybody turn to looks at him. “What?” Gabriel say because the omega has no shame.

Dean and Cas leave after all the packs give their well wishes. Once outside as per tradition they shift. Dean’s wolf is reddish grey with his signature green eyes. Cas’ wolf is black and white and with his piercing blue eyes and he looks absolutely exotic. They run side by side until they come to Dean’s cabin. They shift back to their human forms to enter the den.

Once inside clothes are shed in a trail to the bedroom. Dean worships his new mate’s very athletic body. He can’t wait to tone it up more when he starts teaching Cas how to fight. Soon they are a writhing mess of tangled limps and frantic kisses. Cas tries to present for Dean but the alpha flips the omega over. “I want to see those blue eyes when I mate you.” Dean says honestly.

Dean takes Cas slow at first. Apparently too slow because Cas is whimpering, “Faster alpha please!” Dean gives into his mate, driving harder and deeper into Cas. His knot starts to swell so he seeks out the right spot on Cas’ neck and bites down at the same time he shoves his knot in. Cas cries out and Dean licks the blood away. Dean then bares his neck to his omega. Cas bites down and Dean orgasms again so hard he sees spots. 

When it is all over they lay there tied together and holding each other close. “My gorgeous omega.” Dean says stroking Cas’ cheek.

“My handsome alpha.” Cas purrs.

Cas gives his alpha many healthy pups. Dean becomes alpha of the pack after his father. He rules with Cas by his side as his equal much to Naomi disdain.


End file.
